venus_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Uluri
Uluri is one of the main characters in Venus Blood Season I. Appearance A teen with to waist length blue hair and red eyes. She wears a pink bow with light purple lace on her right side and on her left is a big star symbol with two small stars after it. She wears a dress that is blue with pink frills on the bottom and midway on her waist as well as white frills on her waist with pink cloth at the end. She has white cloth with golden stars and golden lining on her stomach and on both sides there is blue cloth with darker blue straps leading to her chest where she has two straps, one blue the other yellow. On the bottom of her dress there are star symbols. And as well as white midway gloves that end at pink frills and blue bracelet like things with stars on them, which under is a white cloth. She has a purple lace leading to the midway of her legs. She also wears blue stockings with lighter blue stars on them. Her shoes have a yellow lining from her stockings and a blue cover with a big yellow star in the center with the bottoms of her shoes being yellow. Personality Uluri was known to be the more trusting and kind between her and her sister, in contrast to Uluru's sensual witty nature. It can also be inferred that she was the more sensitive one of the sisters. Uluri always handles her duties with ease and is known to be very reliable in both times of need or crisis. It's been said however that she has quite the nasty temper and can even be frightening when angered. Other than that she is normally very nice. Magic and Abilities Star Dress (星霊衣スタードレス Sutā Doresu): A spell in which Uluri incorporates the power of a Zodiac Sign into her body by placing the Zodiac in question on her chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change, in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Zodiac in question's own wardrobe. * Star Dress: Aquarius Form: By incorporating Aquarius into her body, Uluri took on an appearance based on Aquarius' own, having acquired a bikini top that sports a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between Uluri's collarbone whilst in this state. The tattoo fades away as Uluri collapses after successfully casting Urano Metria, however she was later seen with the tattoo once more. (Unnamed) * Star Dress: Aries Form (アリエスフォーム Ariesu Fōmu): Uluri incorporates the power of Aries into her body, which she is granted an outfit consisting of a two-toned, short woolen hoop dress that ends at Uluri's mid-thigh level. The dress leaves her shoulders and arms bare, however, her arms are covered by woolen arm warmers and a woolen scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her legs are covered by horizontally striped leggings. She bares a tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on her left shoulder. Uluri's hair is styled into bangs framing her face whilst two ram horns sit aside her head, behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from. * Star Dress: Cancer Form (キャンサーフォーム Kyansā Fōmu): Uluri incorporates the power of Cancer into her body, wearing an outfit that appears to mostly be a qipao, albeit with long, wide sleeves and an obi, both present in kimono, suggesting it to be a combination of the two mentioned attires. Below the waist are pieces of cloth hanging in form of vertical stripes. As leg wear, she wears knee-high socks, as well as flip-flops. In addition, Uluri's hair is tied up in two high pigtails, secured by round, pincer-shaped clips. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Halflings